My Roomate
by geelovekorea
Summary: update. last chapter. bagaimana DO akhrinya menyadari perasaannya pada Kai. apakah Kai masih menyayangi DO jadi bisa menerima DO atau peasaan Kai sudah mulai luntur karena DO yang tak kunjung memberikannya respon? bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kaisoo. YAOI. boy x boy. typo(s). Gaje. DLDR. review?
1. Chapter 1

**My Roomate, My Namja**

.

Main Cast :

KaiD.O couple (KAI EXO-K x D.O EXO-M)

Genre : failure romance, failure drama

Rate : semi M

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

"A-aku tidak membawa saat ini. tertinggal di kamar. Ja-jadi kalian bisa membiarkan aku pergi, Sunbaenim."

"Lalu? Jangan kau kira karena kau tidak membawa lalu kami akan membebaskanmu begitu saja. Siapapun yang lewat jalur sini harus membayar kami jadi jangan harap kami akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau membayar kami. Arrasso?"

.

.

Nampak sesosok namja mungil bermata bulat tengah dikelilingi beberapa namja bertubuh besar dan garang. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, namja mungil ini terihat sedang diperas atau dipalak oleh beberapa orang yang mengaku seniornya. Bukankah seharusnya yang nama senior atau sunbae itu membimbing dan membantu junior atau hoobae mereka, bukannya justru menakut-nakuti seperti ini.

Salah seorang diantara lima namja yang tengah mengelilingi namja mungil itu nampak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja mungil itu. Tangannya terangkat. Kesabarannya sudah habis karena namja mungil itu tak kunjung juga bereaksi.

Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, namja mungil itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya sembari memejamkan matanya dan menunggu tangan itu melayang ketubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengigil takut. Tapi setelah sekian detik, tubuhnya tidak juga merasakan sesuatu. Menyadari hal itu namja mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mata bulatnya itu terbelalak semakin lebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

Terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Dilihatnya sesosok namja berkulit tan eksotis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, menggantikan kelima namja yang tadi mengelilinginya kini justru terlihat tengah menunduk menahan sakit.

.

.

"Ah, Kai?"

"Kajja D.O."

"Go-gomawo, Kai."

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne."

.

KAI atau Kim Jongin, namja berkulit tan yang baru saja menolong D.O Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil D.O, namja mungil bermata bulat yang sempat diperas oleh para sunbae mereka. Mereka adalah siswa dari EXOTICs High School, dimana merupakan sekolah khusus namja yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sekolah ternama yang berisikan dengan siswa-siswa yang menonjol baik itu dibidang akademik ataupun non akademik. Sekolah ini juga dilengkapi dengan asrama. Kai adalah teman sekamar dari D.O. Tapi meski mereka satu kamar jangan harap mereka bisa dekat satu sama lain karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang.

.

.

Flashback

"Baiklah, D.O-ssi. Ini adalah sekolah barumu. Karena tuntutan pekerjaan kedua orang tua kamu yang sangat sibuk yang selalu mengharuskan kalian harus berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain dan membuatmu harus selalu berpindah sekolah jadi. Tapi untuk kali ini ayahmu memutuskan untuk menitipkanmu padaku untuk bisa masuk di sekolah ini dan menetap di asrama sekolah ini. Kamu tidak keberatan bukan, D.O-ssi?"

Saat ini, D.O tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah barunya. Kali ini dia kembali harus ikut berpindah sekolah yang kesekian kalinya. Karena apa? Karena dia ikut berpindah dimana ayahnya bertugas. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai seorang manager di salah satu bank swasta yang mengharuskan beliau selalu berpindah tempat. Tapi untuk kali ini agak berbeda, ini perpindahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena dia tidak akan berpindah lagi setelah masuk dari EXOTICs High School ini. Di sekolah ini lengkap dengan asrama jadi D.O tidak harus ikut pindah jika kedua orang tuanya harus berpindah lagi.

"Kau sudah tau kan D.O-ssi kalau disekolah ini ada asrama dan itu wajib bagi seluruh siswa. Tanpa perlu aku beritahu kau pasti sudah tahu mengenai hal itu kan, D.O-ssi karena itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa kedua orang tuamu memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu disini. Hanya saja untuk saat ini kau harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Kau tidak memiliki kamar seorang diri." Jelas sonsaengnim yang sedari tadi masih menemani D.O menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Eum, tidak ada kamar yang kosong Park sonsae?"

"Untuk kali kau harus berbagi kamar D.O-ssi karena itu satu-satunya kamar yang tersedia. Gwenchanna ne?"

D.O hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bagi seorang murid baru disana, dia hanya bisa mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Samar-samar terdengar bisik-bisik di sekitar D.O dan Park sonsae sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Diakah namja pindahan itu?"

"Itukah yang akan satu kamar dengan Kai?"

"Dia akan tersiksa."

"Dia tidak akan bisa tenang dengan Kai?"

"Uh-oh, kasihan namja itu. Dia terlalu manis untuk Kai."

D.O yang mendengar semua bisik-bisik itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara, menatap sekumpulan siswa yang tengah berkumpul sambil memandang kearahnya. Memandang dengan tatapan mengasihani. Entah apa yang membuat D.O pantas dikasihani. Lalu 'dia' siapa yag dimaksud oleh mereka. Molla, D.O hanya bisa mengangkat kecil bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja. Langkah kaki D.O terus mengikuti kemana Park Sonsae membawa pergi.

"Ah, Jongin-ssi."

Tiba-tiba saja Park sonsae memanggil seorang siswa yang berdiri tak jauh. Namja itu berbalik menghadap mereka. Sesaat D.O merasa waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. D.O terpesona. Namja berpostur tubuh kekar dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan kulit tan yang terlihat dari celah baju seragam yang membiarkan beberapa kancing bagian atasnya terbuka dan bagian bawah yang tidak masuk secara sempurna. Terkesan berandal, sangar dan urakan, bad boy julukan yang sangat tepat untuknya. Namun justru membuatnya terlihat sexy dan tampan dimata D.O. Terlebih sorot mata yang tajam dengan pupil mata dark brown seolah menghipnotis D.O untuk terperosok di dalamnya. Sedangkan rambut light blondenya membuatnya dia bersinar namun misterius. D.O mengerjapkan mata bulatnya seolah sadar dari spacing out-nya.

"D.O-ssi, dia adalah Kim Jongin. Dia teman sekamarmu. Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Park sonsae pada D.O yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari keterpesonaannya tadi.

"Annyeong, D.O Kyungsoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku D.O. Aku murid pindahan dari Incheon. Mulai hari ini aku adalah teman sekamarmu. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya." D.O mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan namja itu. Mata bulatnya tak lepas, terus menatap namja di hadapannya. Namja yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil Kai."

"Kai? Kim Jongin? Jonginnie?" Gumam D.O pelan tapi karena suasana lorong yang sangat tenang tentu saja membuat gumaman D.O bisa terdengar jelas. Terlebih seluruh siswa yang ada di lorong itu memusatkan perhatian mereka pada ketiga namja itu, lebih tepatnya kepada kedua namja yang tadi tengah berkenalan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar gema tawa yang kencang di lorong itu. Hampir seluruh siswa yang ada dilorong itu langsung meledak tawanya mendengar nama yang begitu terdengar manis di telinga mereka untuk seorang Kai. Namun ada beberapa siswa berusaha menahan tawanya meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Mereka menyadari kalau akan sangat berbahaya jika sudah membuat seorang Kai sampai meledak marah. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya meski takut dengan marahnya Kai. Kejadian ini benar-benar langka.

Namja mungil yang manis itu dengan tenangnya memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya. Bahkan D.O sampai memberikan sebuah panggilan yang manis untuk Kai. Seluruh siswa yang sangat tahu siapa Kai langsung menertawakan Kai. Terlebih mereka melihat sosok Kai yang biasanya sangar dan garang itu nampak sedikit bersemu merah di kedua pipinya. Meski agak tersamarkan dengan warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap dan ekspresi wajahnya yang bukan menggambarkan ekspresi senang tapi tetap saja rona merah tidak bisa disembunyikan. Tentu saja rona itu semakin membuat seluruh siswa semakin tertawa terbahak. Tidak ada yang menyembunyikan lagi tawa mereka. Mereka sungguh tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Kai benar-benar sangat marah. Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan aura membunuh.

Sedangkan disisi lain, D.O yang tanpa sadar menyebabkan ini semua hanya bisa memandang semua siswa yang masih sibuk tertawa itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang teman-temannya tertawakan? Kenapa Kai nampak begitu marah? D.O tidak menyadari kalau semua temannya mendengar nama yang tadi diucapkannya tadi. D.O tidak merasa kalau temannya itu tertawa karena ucapannya tadi. D.O terlalu polos? Atau bodoh? D.O hanya bisa menatap bingung pada teman-temannya dan Kai di depannya. D.O benar-benar tidak mengerti tapi melihat ekspresi Kai yang tidak ramah membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Kai.

"M-mianhe."

Kai sedari tadi sibuk mengumpat kearah teman-temannya langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada sosok mungil didepannya. Mata bulat itu tertangkap oleh Kai. Kai melihat mata bulat milik D.O yang bersinar polos juga terbersit rasa bersalah disana. Kai hanya bisa berdecak kecil melihat perilaku teman barunya. "Tsk. Gwenchana. Biarkan saja mereka."

"Gomawoyo Jonginnie, eh, Kai. Kau baik." Ucap D.O tulus sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sesaat kemudian giliran Kai yang merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Bagaimana tidak? Bibir mungil namun tebal milik D.O yang sontak tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Kai membuat Kai tidak bisa berkedip dan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Binar mata yang terang dan senyum yang menawan membuat kedua pipinya terlihat chubby dan dengan rona merah yang muncul disana membuat wajah D.O terlihat sangat polos dan cantik. _He is so pure, like an angel_. Kai tidak bisa melupakan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya berhenti meski untuk sedetik.

Flashback end.

.

.

"Kai."

Panggil D.O yang melihat teman sekamarnya itu berjalan ke arah kanan, berlawanan arah dengan kelas mereka. Kai yang tadi sempat menolong D.O dari kepungan para sunbae kini berjalan bersama menuju kelas, menurut D.O. Tapi ternyata pada saat di ujung lorong yang seharusnya mereka berjalan ke arah kiri, Kai justru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan. Meninggalkan D.O yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Kai bingung.

Kai yang mendengar teriakan D.O menghentikan langkahnya dan memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah D.O. Menatap D.O dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seolah mengintimidasi D.O yang telah berani menghentikannya. Sedangkan D.O yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan Kai justru berlari mendekati Kai yang sempat berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah kekanan? Kelas kita kan ada di sebelah kiri? Kau mau membolos?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku harus lapor padamu kemana aku mau pergi? Membolos atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kai dingin.

"Tapi bukannya kau tadi bangun lebih awal? Bahkan kau sempat membangunkanku. Tapi kenapa kau malah mau melewatkan jam pertama? Kau kan punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri di jam pertama?"

"Suara alarm milikmu sangat menggangguku. Suara itu membuatku gila. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengarnya. Geez."

"Tapi kau tetap tak boleh melewatkan jam pertama. Kata Shim sonsae, hari ini beliau akan memberi kita ujian. Kalau membolos kau akan ketinggalan dan harus ujian susulan seorang diri di ruang guru. Bukankah itu membosankan?"

"Lalu? Apa peduliku?"

Di tengah perdebatan, tiba-tiba saja bel sekolah mereka berdentang. Hal itu menandakan sudah masuk waktu belajar dan jam pertama akan segera dimulai. Padahal posisi mereka sekarang cukup jauh dengan letak kelas mereka. D.O yang menyadari hal itu langsung panik dan berbalik hendak berlari menuju kelasnya.

Belum jauh dia berlari, entah karena ceroboh atau karena memang keseimbangan tubuhnya yang buruk membuat tiba-tiba saja terjatuh tanpa ada siapapun atau apapun menyentuhnya. Geez. Kai melihat hal itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan langsung berlari menuju D.O dan membopong tubuh mungil D.O di pundaknya seperti sedang membawa karung beras dan berlari kencang menuju kelas mereka.

Kai tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam benak D.O. Bagaimana dia bisa memikirkan orang lain tanpa mengkhawatirkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Belum pernah dia menemui orang seperti D.O sebelumnya.

Entah karena tubuh D.O yang terlampau ringan atau karena tubuh Kai yang terlewat kuat sehingga jarak yang sangat jauh itu bisa ditempuh Kai dengan masih dengan membawa D.O di pundaknya itu dengan cepat. Segera saja Kai menendang pintu kelas dan berteriak pada seluruh penghuni kelas untuk menanyakan dimana tesnya berlangsung.

Sontak saja seluruh kelas terkejut dengan kehadiran Kai yang tiba-tiba. Mereka tidak terkejut karena Kai menendang pintu kelas mereka. Mereka justru lebih terkejut karena Kai mau mengikuti tes yang akan berlangsung. Kai yang notabenenya tidak pernah mau mengikuti jam pelajaran apalagi untuk ikut ujian. Dia harus dipaksa oleh para sonsae untuk mengikuti ujian agar bisa naik kelas. Tapi kali ini, Kai dengan sendirinya ingin mengikuti ujian tanpa paksaan dari para sonsae. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

Telebih mereka melihat Kai yang tengah menggendong D.O di pundaknya seperti seorang kuli yang tengah menggotong karung beras. Sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tapi itu yang membuat mereka bingung, bukan hanya dengan gaya menggendongnya tapi juga dengan alasan kenapa Kai mau melakukannya? Kai selama ini tidak pernah peduli dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan hampir seluruh siswa di EXOTICs High School, kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun sahabat dekat Kai, takut dengan sosok Kai. Tapi kali ini mereka melihat Kai yang mau membawa D.O meski dengan posisi yang tak layak. Dua kejadian yang luar biasa dalam satu kurun waktu.

.

.

.

"Kai, apa kau sangat suka berkelahi?"

"Semacam itulah. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah kalah dalam berkelahi semenjak masuk disini. Waeyo?"

"Gwenchana. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Kalau kau pasti tidak suka berkelahi D.O? Kau kan lamban. Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa marah pada orang lain. Tapi tenang saja. Kalau kau sedang terpojok, aku pasti akan datang untuk membantumu."

"Gomawo Kai. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Tapi kalau tak bisa, aku akan sangat bergantung padamu." Jawab D.O sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Bocah aneh."

Nampak Kai dan D.O tengah asyik mengobrol di kelas mereka. Mereka asyik mengobrol santai tanpa menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengawasi mereka. Semua orang menyadari kalau perangai Kai akhir-akhir ini berubah, tepatnya setelah D.O di sekolah ini. seolah-olah kepindahan D.O memang direncanakan untuk mengubah sosok Kai. D.O-lah yang merubah Kai. Sosok yang awalnya sangat ditakuti dan suka berkelahi berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat dan bisa tersenyum saat ini. Perubahan yang sangat signifikan. Mengingat D.O pindah di EXOTICs High School baru menginjak tiga bulan, belumlah lama tapi perubahan sikap Kai sangat drastis dan seluruh penghuni sekolah mengetahui itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa alarm pagi berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan kepada sang pemilik untuk segara beranjak dari dunia mimpi dan bergegas untuk menjalani aktifias hari ini. Namun sepertinya namja manis ini masih enggan untuk membuka mata bulatnya, terlihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang justru semakin tenggelam dalam gulungan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Layaknya sebuah kepompong.

Tanpa disadari, namja tampan teman sekamarnya saat ini tengah berdiri di tepi tempat tidur D.O dan menyaksikan setiap gerak-gerik D.O yang menggemaskan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, akhirnya sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikan terbangun juga karena bunyi alarm yang tak kunjung berhenti juga. Padahal biasanya alarm itu akan berhenti karena akhirnya Kai yang terbangun, meski alarm itu milik D.O, dan bergegas mandi kemudian membangunkan D.O untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Kai sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sejak tadi, bahkan sudah dengan seragam sekolahnya, sengaja tidak mematikan alarm milik D.O.

Kai justru hanya melihat D.O yang kini tengah mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, menyesuaikan tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk kembali dari dunia mimpi. Hingga akhirnya D.O menyadari Kai yang sedang berdiri di tepi tempat tidurnya dan memperhatikannya.

"Eung, Kai. Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak kau matikan alarmnya?" Erang D.O yang masih sibuk untuk menyadarkan dari tidurnya. Tangannya mengusap satu matanya dan tak lama menguap. Merasa Kai tak kunjung juga menjawab pertanyaan D.O membuat D.O memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kai.

Kai masih menatap tajam ke arah D.O. Mata dark brown milik Kai menatap tajam kearah mata bulat D.O yang sudah terbuka sempurna. Kai sama sekali tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya meski hanya untuk satu inchi pun. D.O menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kai, menegakkan tubuhnya dan hendak bertanya pada Kai. Tapi belum sempat mulut mungil D.O berucap tiba-tiba saja Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkannya.

"D.O Kyungsoo, aku suka kamu."

Mata D.O yang sudah membulat itu pun semakin membulat. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh teman sekamarnya itu. Baik itu Kai maupun D.O tidak ada yang bereaksi. Semuanya terdiam. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara jam berdetak dan hembusan nafas dari dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini. Tidak ada suara lainnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo yang sudah lama menghilang selama setahun tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. *wuuuuush*.

Kali ini dengan main cast Kaisoo. Sebetulnya mau dibikin one shoot tapi berhubung dongsaeng minta publish cepet jadinya bersambung n author jadi gak tau mau dibikin berapa series. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu panjang.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

So author berterimakasih banget buat ll Anggik ll SSungMine ll sha ll JaeRyeoCloudnia ll EvilmagnaeMin ll Guest (really hopes u wanna write down ur name there) ll Yuzuki Chaeri ll uyils ll bang3424 ll fel ll sonewbamin ll Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget sampai sekarang belum bisa penuhi request kalian. Mungkin lain waktu bisa author penuhi. Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Roomate, My Namja**

.

Main Cast :

KaiD.O couple (KAI EXO-K x D.O EXO-K)

Genre : failure romance, failure drama

Rate : semi M

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

Preview part :

"DO Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu."

Mata DO yang sudah membulat itu pun semakin membulat. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh teman sekamarnya itu. Baik itu Kai maupun DO tidak ada yang bereaksi. Semuanya terdiam. Hening. Hanya terdengar suara jam berdetak dan hembusan nafas dari dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini. Tidak ada suara lainnya.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, DO dan Kai terlihat ada jarak. Mereka berdua yang selalu nampak kemanapun mereka berada selalu berdua tapi kali ini hanya nampak DO yang tengah termenung sendirian di kelas tanpa kehadiran Kai. Kai yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering hadir di kelas daripada membolos tapi kali ini dia tidak hadir dikelasnya. Semua orang menyadari itu. DO juga merasa bahwa Kai menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

'Hm, kenapa harus aku? Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau berdekatan dengan Kai saat ini.'

"DO"

'Kai itu sangat tampan. Dia sangat macho. Dia juga tinggi. Tidak sepertiku.' Tanpa sadar DO melamun dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri di tengah-tengah pelajaran olahraga kelas mereka. DO melupakan dimana keberadaan mereka saat ini. Mereka yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan sepak bola dan tengah bermain sepak bola. DO sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sedang berdiri di depan gawang.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Huh." DO menoleh sumber suara saat menyadari ada yang memanggilnya setelah sadar dari lamunan panjangnya tadi. Hingga DO merasakan sebuah bola menghantam kuat telak di wajahnya. Kai yang melihat itu sontak berlari menghampiri DO yang pingsan karena bola yang mengenainya tadi. Kai langsung memarahi teman-teman yang menjadi tersangka aksi bola itu.

.

.

"Mimisannya sudah berhenti?"

Saat ini Kai dan DO sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. Nampak DO yang sedang menekan hidungnya yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah itu menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Kai yang duduk berhadapan dengan DO hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama

"Coba angkat wajahmu. Tunjukkan lukamu. Aku mau menempelkan plester."

"Eum." DO kembali menganggukan kecil. "Gomawo."

DO tanpa sengaja melihat mata tajam milik Kai yang masih menatapnya tajam. Terlihat raut wajah khawatir disana dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kai masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya, masih baik dan perhatian seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berubah dari Kai. Jadi kemungkinan kata 'suka' yang pernah dilontarkan Kai sebelumnya itu adalah kata 'suka' sebagai teman. Mungkin seperti itu.

DO yang kembali dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari Kai yang masih menatapnya tajam. Kai menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Saat DO menyadari kalau Kai tidak berhenti menatap wajahnya, saat itu pula DO menyadari kalau kata 'suka' yang pernah Kai ucapkan itu bukan hanya sekedar suka sebagai teman tapi suka sebagai kekasih.

Kai yang terus menatap DO dengan tatapan sendu membuat D.O tidak mampu membalas tatapan Kai. DO hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Kai yang tajam namun lembut menatapnya.

"Uh, tanganmu terluka Kai. Apa kau berkelahi? Tidak biasanya kau sampai terluka? Biasanya kau yang membuat mereka terluka, bukan sebaliknya seperti ini." DO langsung panik saat menyadari ada luka yang cukup lebar di lengan Kai. 'Pasti sakit', pikir DO. "Kemarikan tanganmu. Biar kuobati." Titah DO pada Kai.

"Gwenchanna. Nanti juga baik. Hanya luka gores biasa. Tidak apa-apa."

Kai menepis tangan DO yang hendak mengobati luka yang ada di tangan Kai DO menatap Kai khawatir tapi nampaknya yang dikhawatirkan enggan menatap balik wajah DO, seolah enggan. Kai beranjak pergi meninggalkan DO begitu saja yang nampak masih mematung di tempatnya. DO hanya bisa menatap punggung kekar milik Kai dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa disadari DO merasakan suatu rasa yang abstrak. Rasa sakit mungkin? Molla.

.

.

.

Brak.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai masuk kedalam kamar mereka. DO yang sedari tadi sedang duduk dengan buku pelajarannya pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Matanya yang sudah membulat semakin membulat melihat bagaimana kondisi Kai saat itu. Bagaimana DO tidak terkejut kalau dia melihat Kai yang nampak tidak karuan. Wajah Kai juga terlihat lebam dan sobek di sudut bibirnya. Tangannya yang kemarin terdapat luka pun sepertinya semakin parah. Baju seragam yang tidak terpakai dengan sempurna yang terkesan kumal karena berhiaskan dengan warna tanah dan darah dimana-mana. Omo, darah!

"Omo Kai! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sampai terluka parah seperti itu?"

"Gwenchanna." Jawab Kai.

DO panik melihat keadaan Kai yang sangat buruk langsung bergegas mendekati Kai yang sedang mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kai. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. DO yang sudah mengambil kotak obat-obatan yang tersedia langsung saja mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Kai. Menepuk pundak Kai lembut dan mengambil salah satu tangan Kai yang terluka parah. Mencoba untuk mengobati luka Kai.

"Apanya yang tidak apa kalau kondisi kau seperti itu. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu." Gumam DO pelan sambil menempelkan kapas beralkohol untuk membersihkan luka di lengan Kai.

"Aku menyiksa diri? Aku melakukan yng seharusnya aku lakukan. Apa pedulimu? Kau yang justru menyiksaku." Bentak Kai sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah DO. Tubuh DO membeku mendengar ucapan Kai. Namun diabaikan oleh DO. DO kembali berkonsentrasi membersihkan luka Kai.

Namun belum selesai DO dengan pekerjaannya, tangan DO terhempas hingga membentur ujung ranjang Kai. Kai menghentakkan lengannyan yang sedang dibersihkan DO dan membuat tangan lembut DO terlepas. Kai langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan DO tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Sedangkan DO hanya bisa memandangi punggung tegap milik Kai yang menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tadi sempat terbentur. Bibirnya meringis kecil merasakan sakit. Bukan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya tapi sakit di dada bagian kirinya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang pergelangan tangannya beralih memegang dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. 'Kenapa sesakit ini saat kau menolakku dan meninggalkanku Kai?' tanya DO dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu setelah itu, masih belum ada perubahan antara Kai dan DO. Dengan adanya Kai dan DO yang menjaga jarak akhir-akhir ini, mereka sadari membuat sifat Kai yang sudah lama hilang semenjak dekat dengan DO menjadi muncul kembali. Sosok Kai yang suka membolos, dingin, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar dan suka berkelahi kembali muncul. Tentu saja itu disadari semua orang namun tidak ada yang tahu apa alasan kenapa Kai dan DO yang semakin menjauh. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang merupakan sahabat baik Kai.

.

.

"Soo-ie, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kai?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat kembalinya sifat dan sikap Kai setelah kehadiran DO tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tau mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk langsung menanyakannya pada DO. Mereka tidak mau ambil resiko dengan menanyakannya pada Kai. Bisa babak belur mereka karena ingin tahu masalah yang dihadapi mereka.

Yah, mereka memang dekat dan selalu kemana saja bersama tapi mereka tidak pernah mencari tau apa yang sedang mereka alami. Mereka biasanya akan cerita dengan sendirinya. Jika tidak ada yang bercerita tentang masalah mereka berarti tidak ingin sahabatnya tau apa yang terjadi. Sehun dan Chanyeol masih sayang umur sehingga mereka tidak berani bertanya langsung pada Kai yang lebih galak dibandingkan mereka.

DO menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di sebelah dan depannya. Tangannya yang tadi menopang dagunya beralih terlipat di meja dan meletakkan wajahnya di sana. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah DO hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Terdengar DO yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Entahlah Sehunnie, Chanyeolie, sepertinya Kai membenciku." Jawab DO setelah beberapa saat. Wajahnya sudah diangkat dan menatap dua wajah namja tampan dihadapannya saat ini bergantian.

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan DO hanya mengernyitkan alis heran. Kai membenci DO. Kenapa bisa?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Soo-ie?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, Chanyeolie. Akhir-akhir ini Kai tampak menghindariku. Dia tidak pernah terlihat di kelas, pasti karena tak mau bertemu denganku yang sebangku dengannya. Dia juga tidak pernah terlihat dikamar, pasti iu karena dia tidak ingin melihatku. Apa namanya kalau bukan Kai yang membenciku?"

Mendengar jawaban polos DO sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. DO tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka malah tertawa mendengar ucapannya? Apa ada yang salah? DO memandang kedua namja itu bingung.

Sehun yang pertama kali menyadari tatapan bingung DO sontak mengentikan tawanya meski itu sulit. "Mianhe Soo-ie, kamu tidak bermaksud menertawaimu. Hanya saja yang kau katakan itu mustahil. Apa yang kau lihat itu tidak perlu kau khawatirkan. Betul kan Chanyeol?" Jelas Sehun di sela tawanya.

"Ne Soo-ie, apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu semua. Karena memang itulah sifat asli Kai sebelum kedatanganmu di sekolah ini. Semua penghuni sekolah juga tahu kalau karena kau Kai jadi berubah menjadi sosok yang sekarang. Kai yang tidak pernah membolos, berhenti berkelahi, peduli pada lingkungannya. Yang paling penting, Kai yang sekarang berubah menjadi Kai yang mudah berekspresi, terutama tersenyum."

"Betul itu. semenjak kau pindah kesini, Kai menjadi lebih sering tertawa dan tersenyum. Padahal dulu Kai tidak pernah melakukannya. Hanya setelah ada kehadiranmu, Kai bisa berubah seperti sekarang ini. Kai tidak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, juga pada kami. Kai hanya peduli padamu."

DO mendengar semua ucapan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan seksama. DO baru tahu kalau ternnyata Kai itu terlahir dari keluarga yang _broken home_. Dimana kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya masing-masing sehingga tidak pernah punya waktu sedikitpun untuk Kai dan hyungnya. Terlebih ternyata kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki _affair_ dengan sekertaris atau dengan managernya, namun mereka tidak pernah perduli dengan keadaan itu. Keadaan itu semakin diperparah dengan hyung satu-satunya yang juga tidak pernah memperdulikan masalah kedua orang tuanya, seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Dan dia juga tidak memperdulikan Kai sebagai layaknya seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya.

Dengan keadaan keluarga yang saling acuh dan tidak perduli membentuk karakter Kai yang tidak mengenal sekelilingnya. Karena Kai tidak pernah diberikan kasih sayang dari orang lain membentuk Kai tidak pernah percaya akan kata cinta dan membuat Kai menjadi sosok yang dingin dan kebal. Kai yang suka berkelahi itu adalah pelampiasan emosinya, sedangkan Kai yang suka membolos adalah bentuk protes pada kedua orang taunya yang tidak pernah peduli padanya.

Namun semenjak kedatangan DO, lambat laun perangai Kai berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Tanpa DO sadari, sudah membuat Kai berubah. Kai sering berada di kelas, sering tersenyum, mulai memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya dan tidak pernah berkelahi. Kai berhenti berulah, kecuali akhir-akhir ini. Kai yang sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat namun tidak dengan beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Kai kembali menjadi sosok Kai yang dingin.

.

Deg.

.

Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terakhir, membuat jantung DO berhenti berdetak. Hatinya terasa sakit. Menyesali kebodohannya yang sudah membuat Kai menjadi sosok yang dulu. Entah kenapa, DO menganggap semua ini karena kesalahannya meski dia juga tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. DO sangat sakit saat mendengar bagaimana keadaan Kai yang sesungguhnya di keluarganya. DO juga merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak tahu siapa sosok Kai. Meski mereka satu kamar tapi tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam benak DO untuk mencari tahu siapa Kai, padahal Kai sangat mengerti siapa DO dan selalu ada di sisi DO saat dibutuhkan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Kai yang terakhir kali terlihat dikamar mereka dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. DO merasa menyesal dan khawatir. Terlebih seharian ini DO tidak melihat keberadaan Kai seharian ini. DO sangat mengkhawatirkan Kai.

.

"Eh, sepertinya Kai hari ini akan berkelahi lagi. Kulihat ada tadi namja dari sekolah sebelah yang sepertinya dulu pernah berkelahi datang di depan gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya mereka ingin mengajak Kai duel lagi seperti sebelumnya."

"Jinjayo? Apa mereka tidak kapok di pukul habis oleh Kai. Kenapa mereka mencari mati dengan Kai? Apa mereka masih belum kapok? Dasar gila."

"Tapi sepertinya kali ini Kai tidak akan baik-baik saja karena aku sempat melihatnya tadi pagi dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Terlebih namja dari sekolah sebelah itu tidak sendiri tapi ada beberapa namja. Mungkin ada sekitar 10 orang. Sepertinya Kai akan kalah kali ini."

.

.

Samar-samar DO, Chanyeol dan Sehun mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa yang kebetulan melintas di kelas mereka. Karena kondisi yang kosong sehingga sangat lengang dan suara bisik-bisik itu bisa di dengar dengan sangat jelas oleh ketiganya. Sontak tubuh ketiga namja itu menegang dan terpaku mendengar percakapan siswa itu. Menyadari akan ada hal yang buruk menimpa sahabat mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung melesat mencari Kai.

Sedangkan DO masih terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Pikirannya yang meman sedang cemas semakin menjadi. Sangat teringat dalam benaknya saat terakhir mereka masih bertemu, Kai dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Sedangkan siswa tadi semakin membenarkan kondisi tidak baiknya Kai, terlebih sekarang ada bahaya yang sedang menanti Kai. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau hati DO sangat resah dan takut.

DO langsung beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menyadari sudah bisa mendapati sosok Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sudah melesat menyusul Kai. Segara saja DO berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar kedua namja jangkung itu.

Salahkan kedua namja yang jangkung itu sehingga mereka bisa melesat cepat dan salahkan juga dirinya yang imut sehingga dengan langkah kakinya yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat itu semakin mengalami kesulitan mencari kedua sosok itu. DO terus berlari sembari berkali-kali menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tak jarang DO bertanya pada teman-teman yang dilihatnya sepanjang koridor sekolah mereka.

Setelah berulang kali bertanya sambil terus berjalan bahkan berlari mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang tanpa disadari oleh DO telah mengisi pikiran dan hatinya. Baru DO sadari bahwa rasa suka yang pernah diungkapkan Kai tempo hari bukanlah rasa suka pada teman tapi rasa suka pada seorang kekasih yang ingin memilikinya lebih. DO merutuki kebodohannya yang baru bisa menyadari rasa itu.

Keadaan DO yang mengharuskan dia berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain membuat DO tidak bisa menjalin persahabatan yang lebih jauh, apalagi sampai mengenal rasa suka dan sayang. Ini pertama kalinya bagi DO jadi sangat wajar kalau DO merasa aneh. Tapi saat ini DO merasa sangat bodoh, sudah membiarkan Kai tersiksa dan tersakiti dengan perasaan yang seharusnya bisa membahagiakan. DO baru merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kai saat itu. Rasa cemas dan khawatir.

Seperti Kai yang selalu mencemaskan dirinya karena itu Kai selalu ada disaat DO butuh bantuannya. Baru DO sadari kalau selama ini Kai selalu berdiri disisinya baik dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah. Kai pasti selalu merasa khawatir dan cemas dengan kondisi DO yang mudah ditindas dan dibodohi.

Tanpa sadar, aliran air mata sudah membasahi pipi chubynya. Mulutnya terisak pelan. Kakinya terus dan tanpa henti berlari. Berlari menuju satu tujuan yang sudah diketahui. Meski kakinya sudah lelah harus berlari sedari tadi tapi hatinya tidak lelah. Kaki dan tubuhnya tidak akan berhenti sampai bisa bertemu Kai dengan keadaan yang diyakininya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Dari kejauhan DO bisa melihat segerombolan orang berdiri di tengah lapangan di balik bukit sekolahan mereka. Rupanya disana Kai bertemu dengan musuh-musuhnya yang menantang untuk berkelahi.

Melihat sosok Kai, tidak membuat kaki kecil DO berhenti. Justru DO menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya mendekati. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat mengetahui keadaan Kai yang sangat tidak baik. Kai terdesak, Kai dikeroyok oleh tiga namja yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari Kai. Meski disana juga ada Sehun dan Chanyeol tapi mereka juga terdesak. Ini perkelahian yang tidak imbang. Tiga orang lawan tujuh orang, ani, lebih dari sepuluh orang sepertinya karena ada beberapa namja yang hanya berdiri, seolah menanti giliran dan beberapa dari mereka nampak hendak mendekati Kai.

.

.

.

"KAI..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo yang sudah satu bulan lamanya tidak mengupdate tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan satu fanfict abal lagi. *wuuuuush*. Tidak, kali ini tidak hanya satu fict abal tai ada tiga fict abal. Hal ini dikarenakan permintaan maaf sudah terlalu lama tidak merambah account author sampai dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Jeongmal mianhe.*bow.

Untuk fict ini saja tidak langsung saya buat langsung tamat dichapter ini meskipun inginnya begitu tapi karena jalan ceritanya yang jadi sangat panjang author jadi gak pede untuk nampilin semuanya. takut reader bosen dan mual baca fict abal author.*garuk-garuk tanah galau bareng DO.

Tapi tenang ajah untuk part yang berikutnya tidak akan lama kok. Nggak sampai satu minggu udah di publish. Cuma tunggu gimana reaksi dari para readers ajah. Kalau responnya positif dan pengen lanjut, next part bakal author publis tapi kalau nggak berarti fict abal ini bakal author buang. *mewek bareng Kai.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

So author berterimakasih banget buat Aiiu d'freaky II Daevict024 II Riszaaa II Pelangi Senja II Dea Mulyawan II Guest (always hope to know ur name) II Lana II Hisayuchi II syarimd II Deer Panda II fifian 160 II MyJonggie II Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic II desi2121 II ICE14 II chocoDOnutKRISpy II siscaMinstalove II Riyoung Kim II ajib4ff II SooBaby1213 2 II choKYUlate'is'MINe II Minerva Huang II KaiDo Ship Fanboy II Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw II DianaSangadji II DevilFujoshi II BunnyPoro dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget sampai sekarang belum bisa penuhi request kalian. Mungkin lain waktu bisa author penuhi. Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**My Roomate, My Namja**

.

Main Cast :

KaiD.O couple (KAI EXO-K x D.O EXO-K)

Genre : failure romance, failure drama

Rate : semi M

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Last Chap:

Melihat sosok Kai, tidak membuat kaki kecil DO berhenti. Justru DO menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya mendekati. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat mengetahui keadaan Kai yang sangat tidak baik. Kai terdesak, Kai dikeroyok oleh tiga namja yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari Kai. Meski disana juga ada Sehun dan Chanyeol tapi mereka juga terdesak. Ini perkelahian yang tidak imbang. Tiga orang lawan tujuh orang, ani, lebih dari sepuluh orang sepertinya karena ada beberapa namja yang hanya berdiri, seolah menanti giliran dan beberapa dari mereka nampak hendak mendekati Kai.

.

.

.

"KAI..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

DO tanpa sadar langsung berteriak saat sudah berdiri di dekatnya. DO sontak membekap mulutnya saat menyadari suara yang dikeluarkan tanpa sengaja itu karena melihat sebuah pukulan telak mengenai tubuh Kai. Namun sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik. Suara lantang DO bukan hanya menarik perhatian Kai saja. Sehun dan Chanyeol disana juga menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka bertiga menyadari bahaya yang mengancam karena saat ini semua pasang mata menatap ke tubuh mungil milik DO yang mulai mengkerut takut.

.

.

Ck.

.

Kai berdecak kecil menyadari hal itu dan langsung saja memberikan pukulan telak pada orang yang baru saja memukulnya tadi. Kemudian melepaskan diri dari dua orang namja yang tadi sibuk menahan tubuhnya. Setelah terlepas, Kai langsung menghampiri DO dan berdiri di depannya, menampakan punggungnya pada DO. Kai langsung menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi tubuh DO.

"Jangan libatkan dia. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian." Ucap Kai menyadari tatapan nyalang dari musuh-musuhnya itu pada sosok mungil dibalik tubuhnya.

.

Perkelahian yang sempat terhenti karena teriakan DO tadi kembali berlanjut setelah ucapan Kai. Mereka geram dan meremehkan Kai yang bersikap sok pahlawan dengan tubuh yang sudah babak belur menurut mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai, menyetujui tindakan Kai.

Sedangkan DO hanya bisa terdiam dibalik tubuh Kai, memandang punggung tegap yang selalu melindunginya. Meski sedang ada adegan baku hantam dihadapannya, tak jarang ada beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang mengarah padanya namun hal itu tidak sampai pada tubuh mungilnya karena apa? Karena akan selalu ada Kai yang menghalau semua itu.

Hatinya merasa hangat, merasa tenang melihat semua hal yang dilakukan Kai di depannya. Mata bulatnya kembali basah dan mengalirkan aliran air mata yang kembali menganak sungai di pipi chubbynya. Ingin rasanya DO menghambur dan memeluk punggung yang terlihat kokoh dan nyaman itu. Hatinya kembali berdesir saat menyadari keadaan Kai yang sudah terlihat lelah.

.

.

Tanpa DO sadari, sedari tadi Kai terus saja melirik pada tubuh yang di balik punggungnya. Terus memperhatikan DO yang hanya terdiam terpaku. Tak habis pikir apa yang ada di benak DO hingga nekat mendatangi mereka dan saat ini hanya diam saja. Tak sedikitpun mata Kai lepas dari sosok DO. Hanya tak ingin sosok yang sangat disukainya, ani, sangat dicintainya luka meski hanya sedikit saja. Karena itu dia berusaha mati-matian melindungi DO meski stamina tubuhnya menurun. Bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi dia tidak berhenti berkelahi melawan musuh yang tidak ada habisnya dari tadi. Sekilas melirik kedua sahabatnya, kondisi mereka tidak jauh beda dengannya. Rasa khawatir semakin besar. Takut mereka kalah dan tidak bisa melindungi DO.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Daripada kau hanya diam seperti itu, lebih baik kau kembali ke sekolah. Disini bukan tempat yang baik bagimu." Bisik Kai namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga DO. "Pergilah. sebelum mereke semua megincarmu." Kai memutuskan untuk menyuruh DO pergi karena dia sudah tak yakin lagi dengan staminanya yang terus terkuras. Dengan adanya DO lari dari sini akan lebih mudah baginya melanjutkan perkelahian ini.

Namun yang terjadi tidak seperti yang Kai harapkan. DO masih diam ditempatnya. Saat Kai hendak membuka mulutnya kembali karena beranggapan DO tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi, suara Kai berhenti begitu saja. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata DO.

.

.

.

"Kai, aku juga menyukaimu."

.

.

"Mwo?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kai. Maafkan aku yang baru bsia menjawab pernyataanmu. Aku hanya bingung dan tidak yakin dengan kata 'suka' yang kau ungkapkan tempo hari. Namun hari ini aku menyadari semuanya dan aku yakin kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, Kai. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe."

.

.

.

Seperti gerakan _slow motion_, Kai merasa semua gerakan lawannya melambat dan sanggup menangkis semua pukulan dan tendangan yang menerjang dirinya. Dengan sangat jelas kedua telinganya mendengar kata demi kata mengalir lembut, menurut Kai, dari bibir tebal DO.

Seolah mendapatkan tenaga ekstra, Kai seperti memiliki semua tenaganya kembali. Kalau ini adalah permainan game yang ada di playstation, Kai baru saja mendapatkan mendapatkan tenaga lebih atau level up. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kai bisa mengalahkan semua namja yang menjadi lawannya. Lawan yang sedang menyerang Sehun dan Chanyeol pun tak luput dari pukulannya. Bahkan saat semua namja menyerangnya disaat bersamaan, dengan mudah Kai mengalahkan mereka semua.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela tersenyum kecil dan bernafas lega karena mereka sendiri juga tak yakin akan menang jika keadaan tidak berubah. Namun sepertinya saat ini mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka saat melihat semua lawan mereka lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai tentunya.

DO melihat itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa, pikirnya.

.

.

Grep.

"DO benarkah apa yang kau katakan baru saja? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" Kedua lengan kekar Kai telah memegang pundak DO yang terbelalak kaget.

"E-eum, ne." DO menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Tak lupa dengan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Kai. Kai masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya tadi. Namun sepertinya saat ini Kai yakin seyakin-yakinnya setelah melihat DO menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Sontak Kai memeluk DO. Membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhan tubuh kekarnya sambil tertawa dan berteriak. "Saranghae DO. Jeongmal saranghaeyo Do Kyungsoo."

DO yang memang sudah memerah pipinya karena pertanyaan Kai tadi semakin merah saat mendengar teriakan Kai. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kai. Memukul kecil untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya. "Nado saranghae Kim Jongin." Bisik DO pelan.

Kai tidak hanya memeluk tubuh DO tapi dia juga membawa tubuh mungil itu berputar-putar. Sungguh Kai merasa sangat bahagia. Tidak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Jelas sudah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sudah terjawab semua pertanyaan mereka. Mereka sudah sangat paham betul siapa Kai. Kai akan berkelahi sampai membabi buta tanpa lelah jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannnya. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Jelas sudah kalau Kai terus berkelahi karena menunggu jawaban dari DO.

.

.

Kai yang sedari tadi membawa tubuh DO berputar-putar tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan membawa DO dengan _bridal style_. Kai berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih terduduk lelah disana.

"Ya Kai, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku punya urusan dengan DO. Kalian selesaikan luka kalian sendiri ne."

Kai menjawab sambil membawa DO didada, sedang DO hanya mengerjapkan mata bingung. Dia tidak merasa masih punya urusan dengan Kai. Seingatnya sudah semua. Kai berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sehun dan Chanyeol, sedikit membungkuk sambil membawa DO.

"Gomawo atas bantuan kalian hari ini." Teriak Kai pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dan kembali mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai.

"Gwenchanna. Khawatirkan dirimu. Jangan terlalu keras pada DO ne. Kasihan DO, dia masih polos. Tidak seperti dirimu yang pervert." Jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai yang disambut gelak tawa dari Chanyeol yang mendengar semuanya.

"DO, hati-hati ada buaya lapar yang siap menerkammu." Tambah Chanyeol yang semakin membuat DO mengernyikan alisnya.

.

.

.

"Jonginnie, eh, Kai. Apa yang dimaksud Sehunnie dan Chanyeollie tadi? Siapa buayanya? Apanya yang terlalu keras? Apa kau akan memukulku? Mianhe?"

Tanya DO saat mereka sudah berada di kamar mereka. Kai sudah meletakkan DO di ranjang DO. DO yang sedari tadi sudah merasa bingung langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Gwenchanna, kau boleh memanggilku Jonginnie, Kyungie baby."

"Kyu-kyungie?"

"Ne. Itu panggilan khusus untukmu baby dan tidak usah takut memanggilku dengan nama tadi. Anggap saja panggilan khusus untukku darimu. Aku menyukainya baby."

"Jeongmal? Aku boleh memanggilmu Jonginnie?"

"Nde."

.

.

Pelan tapi pasti, Kai mulai perlahan mendekat tubuh DO. DO yang tidak menyadari karena sedari tadi hanya merunduk, malu setelah mendengar nama manis yang diberi Kai padanya. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya ternyata wajah Kai sudah berada sangat dekat hingga DO bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kai menerpa wajahnya.

Seolah terpesona akan wajah tampan Kai, DO tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. DO hanya diam saja ditempatnya, seperti mengijinkan Kai untuk terus mendekatinya dan Kai mengabulkan permintaan DO. Saat wajah Kai dekat dan semakin dekat, DO reflek menutup kedua matanya dan tak lama dirasakan bibir plum Kai menyentuh lembut bibir tebal milik DO.

Awalnya hanya mengecup saja sampai akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk sedikit membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengusap lembut bibir DO. Sedikit mengulum dan mengecap rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir DO. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut dengan Kai yang mengajari DO cara untuk membalas ciuman itu hingga ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan sarat akan hasrat yang lebih.

Tanpa sadar, perlahan tapi pasti Kai mulai merambah tubuh DO. Mulai dari tubuh bagian atas hingga tubuh bagian bawah. Tangan lincah Kai mulai membuka semua yang menempel di tubuh DO. Awalnya DO terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai dan menolak. Namun kata-kata manis dan ungkapan cinta yang terus menerus Kai ucapkan membuatnya luluh.

Terlebih saat dia mengetahui kalau dialah penyebab Kai terus menerus berkelahi. Kai hanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari DO yang tak kunjung juga memberikan jawaban. Kai merasa takut kalau ternyata DO akan menolaknya atau bahkan akan menjauhinya dan membencinya. Kai ketakutan saat menyadari kalau dia akan kembali merasa sendirian jika ditinggalkan DO. Karena itu dia tidak berhenti berkelahi, untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya meski hanya untuk sesaat.

.

.

Keadaan kamar Kai dan DO saat ini sudah menjadi sangat panas. Meski sudah masuk musim gugur dimana angin sudah mulai berhembus dingin tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini. Satu namja mungil yang terbaring pasrah di ranjang dengan ekspresi wajah antara menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya dan rasa nikmat yang juga didapatkannya secara bersamaan. Berbeda dengan namja yang berada di atasnya, yang menatap dengan tatapan menahan hasrat dan khawatir.

Dimana nampak dua namja yang tengah bergelut di atas kasur dengan kondisi sama nakednya. Dengan peluh yang menghiasi kedua tubuh namja itu sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana panas aksi mereka. Jangan lupakan dengan salah satu anggota tubuh mereka yang sudah terhubung satu sama lain. Tak ingin menyakiti namja yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya dan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah sebagai bukti bahwa DO, namja mungil bermata bulat sudah sah menjadi milik Kai, berandal di EXOtics High School. Kegiatan panas yang terus terjadi dihiasi dengan desahan dan erangan nikmat untuk sedikit mengekspresikan apa yang mereka rasakan saat itu. Terus berlangsung sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

"Saranghaeyo DO Kyungsoo."

"Nado saranghaeyo Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, author gelo muncul lagi untuk menepati janji seminggu lalu. ternyata responnya bagus banget. author sama sekali nggak nyangka kalo banyak yang pengen tau gimana kelanjutannya fict abal ini. *joged history bareng Kai*. semoga dengan endingnya fict ini bisa sesuai dengan keingina para reader. author berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk nyelesainnya.

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

So author berterimakasih banget buat Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ll A-yoKaisooyeahyeah ll Jaejung Love ll Jaejung Love ll Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ll ajib4ff ll cho eunbi ll Aiiu d'freaky ll Han Ri Rin ll mitatitu ll Deer Panda ll i putri khaido ll mir.0711 ll Kristighfar ll desi2121 ll nikyunmin ll DianaSangadji ll siscaMinstalove ll Lian Park ll baby kyungie ll Riyoung Kim ll Cutebabygirl ll parkleestan dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget sampai sekarang belum bisa penuhi request kalian. Mungkin lain waktu bisa author penuhi. Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


End file.
